<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Class of 78’s Very Non-Despair Year at Hope’s Peak Academy by Future_Blackmail_Material</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955015">Class of 78’s Very Non-Despair Year at Hope’s Peak Academy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Future_Blackmail_Material/pseuds/Future_Blackmail_Material'>Future_Blackmail_Material</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I’m not good at tags), Also an excuse for a lot of headcanons, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Ensemble Piece, Exploring Relationships, F/F, F/M, Gender Exploration, Homophobia, I don’t know shit about the other games I’ve only seen DR1 so others won’t make it in here, Junko is big bitch, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Sexual Scenarios, Sexuality Crisis, The vlog is just a means to an end, Transitions from Female to Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Transphobia, Will update tags as story progresses, no beta we die like men, oh also actual school shit based off my school which was vocational so it’s? Similar?, self worth, some of the same beats from the game but IM IN CHARGE NOW, there’s gonna be a lot of rare pairs and general fucking around, this is really just coping with my lost senior year, tom foolery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Future_Blackmail_Material/pseuds/Future_Blackmail_Material</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know… the way you’re going about it is so stiff and disjointed. No one enjoys being talked at. Makoto, why don’t you make it more personal?”</p><p>“Huh? Like a... vlog?”</p><p>“Precisely. It creates a more direct relation between viewer and creator, building a parasocial relationship with whoever watches. An insider edition of a common man interacting with the ultimates, and gives the ultimates a good chance to showcase themselves to investors who also will be watching.”<br/>**<br/>Big ensemble piece of the drama that ensues in a year of high school. Relationships, hang-outs, break ups, parties, teasing, and the sorts. All documented, live by ultimate average Makoto Naegi!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi/Fukawa Touko (one sided), Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto (One Sided), Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Naegi Makoto (one sided), Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Academic Life and Personal Assignment of Makoto Naegi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey! My name’s Makoto Naegi, I’m the ultimate lucky student, and this is a day in the life of Hope’s peak academy class of seventy-eight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No no no! Mr. Naegi you could put a lot more oomph into that performance! Think of the impression that you’re putting out there! Think of the reputation your slack imbues onto our fine establishment” Hifumi spouted out, putting on voice tinged with pretentiousness, rife with an exaggerated rolling of the r’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just really don’t think it’s that big of a deal–“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Headmaster Kirigiri assigned this to you! You will be the face of Hope's Peak to all the world!” A bold Kiyotaka stepped from behind Hifumi’s frame, putting their makeshift teleprompter posters under his arm. “Your approach is far too casual! I trust in Headmaster Kirigiri’s casting decisions but your lack of formality is worrisome!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Taka there weren’t auditions for this-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe someone who reflects the student body should’ve been chosen, someone who fosters leadership and good values amongst the students of hope's peak!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please! If anyone should’ve been chosen it should’ve been a more pristine and worthwhile ultimate—“ there was a pause, which lingered in awkward artificial anticipation, “such as Hifumi Yamada!” He twirled around like a ballerina in a music box, which elicited imaginary sparkles in his wake, “Ultimate Fanfiction Writer, already famous and esteemed– adored and loved by females everywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taka scoffed, and in defensiveness, straightened his already stiffly upright posture “Sheer infamy doesn’t make you better suited to irreversibly impact the legacy of this school!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hifumi outraged, followed an elongated gasp, “Infamy?! Mr. Ishimaru, I am offended you would hold my work in such low regard! Fanfiction gets flack but it is as equal of an art form as-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto scratched the back of his head, attention fluctuating between the two. “Yeah, well maybe– they chose me because I’m so… ordinary.</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Makoto is right. His lack of distinguishing talents, and overall plainness makes him a perfect blank slate to project onto.” Kyoko slithered in, managing to startle everyone in the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You didn’t have to say it like that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stood in the room at ease, but firm nonetheless. Her general presence was intimidating. No one ever was quite able to get a good read on her, her interests, quirks, weaknesses, or personality besides generally being cold. Makoto had always wanted to try and befriend her but, every time he tried she acquaintance-zoned him. Perhaps it had something to do with being the daughter of the headmaster, but he didn’t understand why her father would actively dissuade her from bonding with her peers. Makoto was fascinated by everyone and eager to learn more about them. Sometimes it came across as him just being a commodity next to the rest of the ultimates, after all his ultimate wasn’t even something he was special at, nothing notable to distinguish him from every other student in the world, if anything his ultimate was just a pity prize to make him feel special.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s the truth.” Kyoko eyed the situation, Makoto and Hifumi averting their eyes whenever eye contact was made. Taka stood his ground, not that there was any ground to be stood on, but the hypothetical ground was being stood on. Taking her hand away from the default pondering position, she snapped, “You know… the way you’re going about it is so stiff and disjointed. No one enjoys being talked at. Makoto, why don’t you make it more personal?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Like a... vlog?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Precisely. It creates a more direct relation between viewer and creator, building a parasocial relationship with whoever watches. An insider edition of a common man interacting with the ultimates, and gives the ultimates a good chance to showcase themselves to investors who also will be watching”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh so– just like we’d discuss the ultimates in the chat forums?” Makoto quickly snapped into a defensive position, “Not that I spent any time on them or anything!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. A docuseries also alleviates rumors and gossiping of what ultimates are like, since the conversation would be in our control.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hifumi interjected, “Isn’t this intrusive– our privacy! I never signed any media release form for a reality tv show!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taka stepped forward from behind him, “Now hold on, I think this is perfect! Constant surveillance ensures no student will behave like delinquents.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Ishimaru not everyone is as immune to vice as you are!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you feel ashamed of doing something publicly, you shouldn’t be doing it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto looked at Kyoko for assistance, but her face remained blank. He sighed, “I don’t think either of you understands what a vlog is.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He made his way into homeroom, just after the warning bell, and plopped down in his desk. There wasn’t exactly a right time to pull out the tablet and record himself. The clock ticked faster than it usually did. If he pulled it out too fast, he’d draw attention to himself, and then suddenly everyone would be hijacking his personal assignment. Then again it’s very nature was specifically to be the center of attention for the video. Wow no pressure, just become an influencer for Hope’s Peak and broadcast your face, and clumsiness, and awkwardness, and generic-ness to the internet. People would see his flaws and faults immediately and he’d ruin the image for the entire school, simply by looking dumb on video. Then again surrounded by so many other interesting individuals, who’d pay attention to him on any frame. His literal purpose is to be so boring that the ultimates really had the time to shine– and that’s fine! They’re the interesting people here, with actual talent, not him. He’s here for a publicity act and nothing more, he didn’t deserve to be</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello? Makoto? You ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked, eyes focusing back into reality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maktooootooooo? The bell rang, we have to get to class.” Sayaka waved her hand in front of his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha- oh yeah. Sorry. I’m coming” He stood up, scrambled his mismanaged folders and books together, and they made their way to their first class, which, unfortunately for them, happened fo be pre-calculus. In addition, they would laugh every morning considering their schedules were set up in a way as to make them both go up and down the stairs constantly. The transition period being 4 minutes was thankfully always enough time but, the trek from their first floor homeroom to their third-floor math class was in their opinion, stupid. Thankfully due to the smaller nature of their student body, there was never any obnoxious congestion in the halls which if otherwise would’ve made any walk through the school, hell. It was also a little silly that they had this huge school and small class sizes. Then again a majority of rooms were dedicated to their comfort, or state of the art classrooms which specialized in some aspect relating to the ultimates’ specific talent or position. Not that he ever got the pleasure of getting one of those special classes. There wasn’t much that could enhance Makoto’s “luckiness”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Sayaka?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up Makoto?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re constantly in front of the camera because of your group right? How do you handle that? Mr. Kirigiri wants me to start a vlog series about our class, and I just can’t get the hang of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gasped, “OMG! Makoto! Look at you getting special assignments from the headmaster! My son is getting places!” And she playfully shoved herself against his side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah ok whatever! That’s not what’s important. Do you have any tips or something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Makoto you just have to act natural. Of course confident, but still just be you. Don’t look at yourself on the screen, look into the camera. Wait– omg we can put googly eyes on the handbook and you could look into the googly eyes! Maybe get you one of those selfie ring lights for the tablet– it’d look so cute and improve the production value. I’m sure Junko would let us use hers!” Sayaka was clearly very excited at the prospect of turning Makoto into a full influencer. Absorbed in thought and these thoughts leaving her mouth as quickly as they entered her brain, she nearly tripped up the stairs, and clung onto Makoto’s arm for a second, finally stopping her musing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, so we’ll stick to just acting confident!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Having been loosened up by their conversation, he pulled out the tablet. The pixelated glimmer of the start-up screen and transition into use never failed to amaze him, no matter how many times he booted up his handbook. Blue squares sliding along the screen, all so smoothly, he had to wonder the pixel specs and resolution went into the tablets, far nicer than the regular phones and tablets he had at home. Now that it was booted up, he pressed his thumb onto the screen to have it scanned and finally made his way to the camera app. With a deep inhale he pressed record.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth but words failed to come out. Time seemed to stop. Within his body his heartbeat half-speed, echoing throughout his body, causing his ear to pulsate to the rhythm. Maintaining eye contact with himself. It was so simple, why couldn’t he just get the words out? Vision blurred for a second before re-focusing on the timer graphic, only two seconds had passed. A light hand pressed against his shoulder and within the moment he was able to breathe again, Sayaka had charismatically introduced them both with ease. The words she had spoken hadn't even registered in his head, but the soft succinct way she spoke, the way her face radiated both in reality and on-screen, and how innately natural it had sounded certainly had. A quick reload of consciousness and he was back to the present. She took hold of his tablet and stopped recording. Turning to face him with a soft grin, “See? Like that,” and Makoto swore his heart jumped a beat, and probably angels sang at that moment, lights sparkling and making her appear all the more adorable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll probably have to actually start this tomorrow. You didn’t get to include your morning routine!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sayaka gasped, a mixture of shock and horror. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y’know? Your morning routine? Picking out your outfit and your breakfast and what you use to take care of your skin!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She counted these things out on her hand. “They’re very important information, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> you start saying that’s a ‘girl’s thing’, washing your face and taking care of your body is NOT in the slightest bit exclusively feminine– and actually kind of gross if you don’t!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto blinked, processing that all. He’d need to get a skincare list from her if it was really that important, and expected of the assignment. Considering all of her time in the public spotlight, it must be practically mandatory that she know all the little hacks to make herself look the most appealing she could be. She spontaneously turned forward away from Makito and made a cute face, her hand lightly pressed against her chin, held the tablet above their heads, tilted downward to face them, took a picture,then swiftly returned the tablet back to Makoto so swiftly he almost didn’t grab onto it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See this is a trick Junko taught me! It’ll look better if you tilt the camera down at you. If you want any more tricks on being more photogenic on camera let me know!” She blurted, words firing out of her mouth around a speed of one-hundred and sixty-three miles per hour. Just as quickly she grabbed onto his hand and flung them both around the corner and into their class. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>First period consisted of Sayaka excitedly whispering vlog tips and ideas to him, and them almost being caught far too many times than his liking, especially considering that they sat right behind a certain Ishimaru. Taka had already given them some trouble about Sayaka not being in her assigned seat, something which he seemed more distraught by than the teacher did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maizono, you know very well that this is Hagakure’s seat.” He bitterly whispered to the two of them while the class was independently working. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t see from my seat</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s always so hard to focus when I’m constantly squinting at the board.” She replied with a defiant huff at the end, confident her little lie would please the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Said other exhaled sharply through his nose, “then you should’ve asked the teacher to move your seat, rather than act as a vigilante! There are procedures in place for that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto chimed in, “Well– Hiro is never here anyways I don’t see why it’s such a problem-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ishimaru gripped onto the back of his chair tightly, obviously attempting to restrain his full force, “If Maizono starts sitting wherever she pleases, then so might Fukawa, and then next Ikusaba, and then Yamada– and then suddenly there’s no order in the classroom!” He stiffened up, “that’s no environment for students to learn in! Without respect for the rules that are in place, there would be anarchy, and it’s my duty as Ultimate Moral Compass to not allow that to happen!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sayaka looked back at her assigned seat as Taka rambled on. Right next to her seat was Leon Kuwata, who had been staring at the exchange, and upon being caught he smiled, and threw up a peace sign at her. She looked back at Ishimaru with distress. In an urgent, harsh, and hushed voice, she pleaded with him, “I’ll go talk to the teacher after class– just let me sit here right now.” It wasn’t that she actively disliked Leon. Leon obviously was a bit of a fanboy, and of course that’s not a problem, but constantly trying to get her to go on dates with him was definitely a problem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ishimaru swallowed, if she was going to do the proper procedure anyways, he might as well. He sighed, “very well. But please keep your two’s murmuring quiet. Your whispering isn’t as quiet as you think it is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sayaka grinned and immediately went back to excitedly talking to Makoto. However, upon seeing the teacher coming around to check everyone’s work, they both agreed to continue their vlog discussion during study group.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>——</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Second period, history, wasn’t exactly pleasant for anyone involved. Not that anyone would want to actively sit next to Byakuya in any class, but being constantly belittled and berated so early in the morning had to be his least favorite part of the day. It was the small things, such as he would never even acknowledge that Makoto was there, or if he did it was only ever to insult him that made second period the worst of the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey uh, Byakuya–“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that.” An improvement, this was the first time this week the other had spoken to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My bad… I just thought I’d let you know that sometime this week I’ll be starting a vlog series.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Togami rolled his eyes and turned to face him. “What buffoon made you think that was a good idea.” The amount of sneer that resided in that comment made Makoto want to crawl into a ball, embarrassed for even bringing it up. Without waiting for Makoto to respond, he carried on, “I’ll have no part in it. I’d rather be wrung by the neck than be caught on video with the likes of an oaf like you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naegi nodded and sank in his chair. Both were silent until the class had ended, Makoto finishing the worksheet, and Byakuya reading a book which he deemed more important instead. Makoto listened around him as just about every other pair of students together seemed to get along just fine. It didn’t make sense. Just about everyone else liked him just fine, and even at the worst case no one actively resented him. The prospect of someone not liking him drove him mad, but perhaps he was just a bit of a people pleaser. Instead of the enjoyable banter he could be having with just about anyone else in the class, he was stuck there, next to cold-shoulder-Togami. Every minute or so Makoto would check the clock to see how much longer he had to deal with the unbearable atmosphere that just happened to follow Togami. The angels shined down on Naegi though, as the bell finally rang, and class was dismissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as the two were about to exit the room, Kyoko blocked the door, preventing either of them from walking past. “Togami, I need to talk to you.” Her voice was bold and authoritative, much more controlled and stern than Makoto could even dream to muster when dealing with the ultimate affluent prodigy. She crossed her arms, seemingly expecting to have a tassel with the infamously stubborn student in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want Kirigiri. I have places I need to be.” He groaned, and raised his eyebrow, disposition conveying utter annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s about Naegi’s video series.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byakuya rolled his eyes, and attempted to push passed her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s important for the image of the school that you comply, and at least are present in these videos.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps for your puny establishment, but it doesn’t benefit Togami Corporations in any form. I’m not in this school for any sort of publicity stunt. Quite frankly I’m shocked that such a reputable institution like this needs to rely on poorly produced content.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well surely Togami Corp wouldn’t want the bad publicity of their heir being so hostile to a documentary series about his school life at the most prestigious vocational academy in the world? What do you have to hide?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Togami family isn’t concerned with the perception by commoners. It simply isn’t even worth losing a drop of sweat over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh of course, but what about potential investors and rival companies keeping tabs on the discussion boards on Byakuya Togami? I’d assume your family is concerned with that. What a shame to lose stock and capital over the stubbornness of the upincoming head of the Togami family. What a silly way to soil the reputation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byakuya smirked, and adjusted his glasses. The aroma of smug arrogance became noticeably pungent again. “Very well then. If you’re groveling after my feet, begging me to be in your promotional footage, I guess I have no choice but to comply.” He renounced, the way which he spoke was as if he had won all along. Seeing as Kyoko finally took a step away from the door, he coolly walked out and sauntered to his next class. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Third period, gym, went alright. Makoto wasn’t adverse to exercise but it by all means, was not the highlight of his Hope’s Peak experience, especially considering the frightening amount of beef cakes to compare himself to. It was impossible not to see yourself as inherently inferior to absolute powder kegs like Sakura Ogami and Mondo Owada. Owada, who  showed up consistently to only this class, was definitely the worse of the two. He always felt the need to show off his strength and make sure everyone else around him was inferior. Thankfully Ogami never let his ego get too big. Mondo had yet to beat Sakura in any match of strength, which drove him absolutely wild. Sakura herself, while not intentionally hurtful, never hesitated to call out Makoto’s physical insecurities. He knew it was in good faith, and she just wanted him to improve himself, but god that hurted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully though, there were people like Asahina to make life more enjoyable. She’d always be cracking jokes, or reciting motivational fitness quotes. Sometimes while lifting weights she would exaggerate her facial expressions specifically to make those around her laugh, and feel better about the weight they were lifting. Though god help someone who didn’t put actual effort into their workout, because Aoi Asahina, did not take any bullshit. Specifically she would not take Fujisaki’s bullshit. Chihiro was definitely more brain than brawn, and actively avoided doing anything in the gym, always pushing out the same reason of “I don’t see the point, I don’t want to embarrass myself” which Makoto could sympathize with. Aoi however, would not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not even trying Chihiro!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am! You wouldn’t understand! I’m not strong!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not with that attitude, girl!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not as strong as you are Hina!” Chihiro sniffled, and seeing that she was losing composure, she ran away from their group. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saving herself the embarrassment, Chihiro sometimes just didn’t show up to the class. She probably went to the… well Makoto wasn’t quite sure where people went when they skipped classes. He’d never done it before, just out of vague fear of what would happen. He was ‘lucky’ enough to get into Hope’s Peak, he shouldnt squander his chance in any class. Also despite being friends with Taka, the ultimate moral compass stayed true, and was as constant as the northern star. Infact because of their friendship Taka would give him such a hard time about intentionally missing class, Makoto night never recover from the blow. That wasn’t something he wanted to risk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>——</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto had seen a post online about having average stand ins at the olympics compete with the famous athletes for comparison, and how funny it would be. How else could that reference person maintain normalcy but than to not be specially trained at all. It made sense. Besides, there wasn’t much a specialized class could do for his ‘ultimate’. The other’s however, had the chances of their lifetimes. Classes geared specifically towards their ultimate abilities. Sayaka had chances to hone in her singing and performance skills with real world veteran pop idols. Taka had leadership classes, and simulation exercises with real world politicians and experts and would create solutions to real world problems using the resources given to him. Little– well, big opportunities, each ultimate was given with specific projects relating to, and giving them simulated real world experiences. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto, on the other hand, had a study hall. And that was always thrilling. Just him and his handbook, and whatever was the popular watch of the time. He couldn’t complain much though, he was given time to breath during the day and he should be grateful for that. If he did have an ultimate class though, he would milk it dry for experience. That probably was why him and Leon didn’t exactly click. It wasn’t that they didn’t get along but Naegi didn’t understand why Leon would even want to be here in the first place if he hated baseball so much. Skipping classes with Owada too? He just didn’t understand. If you’re already gifted, why squander your gift? Some people would kill to be as naturally intuitive at anything as Leon was in baseball. Instead of seizing the day, Leon would be here, as if he had nothing better to do, pestering Makoto. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo ’Koto! Did Sayaka say anything about me today? I saw the way she looked at me first period!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah uh, she was all over you.” He rolled his eyes and tried to turn his headphones up, successfully blocking the other out, throwing in the occasional nodding of the head and “uh huh” to pretend he was listening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that was fourth period. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>——</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Escaping from Leon’s foul clutches, he successfully congregated in the cafeteria with his friends. Minus Togami and Fukawa, there wasn’t exactly anyone Makoto didn’t have a base level friendship with, but there was a difference between his friendship with someone like Celeste and someone like Sayaka. The lunch bunch consisted of him, Sayaka, the recently awoken Hiro, Hina, Hina’s girlfriend Sakura, which altogether was actually a big group, relative to their class size. Recent addition to the group though was Mukuro Ikusaba. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One day without saying a word she just decided to sit with the group. At the time it was pretty startling, having the ultimate soldier randomly decide to sit with you, but she wasn’t a bad addition. The other girls did everything in their power to make Mukuro feel it was a welcoming environment. Actively including her in conversation, even if her contributions sometimes were a bit dark, being very handsy and huggy with her, regardless of her protestations, and always inviting her to hang out with them, despite the fact she generally was always busy with helping Junko with ‘projects’. All in all it was a bit much, and probably just a little bit overwhelming for her, but it’s the thought that counts. Once she finally started getting into her own skin, she would speak more in their conversations, even cracking the occasional, albeit morbid, joke about classes and whatnot. Unlike Junko she never actively antagonized them which was another plus. One time Makoto even thought he caught a glimpse of a faint smile from Mukuro one time. He was just glad that she was warming up to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’d all tell fun stories from their ultimate classes, or just things from their day to day lives. Generally, just the chill atmosphere of the little gathering, made it the best part of the day. No work, just vibing and munching with his friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>——</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fifth period was always a gamble. Literally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chemistry and chemistry lab with Celeste as his partner was not a good situation to be in. She didn’t care much for doing the actual work, but got a definite thrill of working with the lab portion. Refusing to help him, she’d see how well that ultimate luck would work for him, putting him in compromising situations, a lot of the time. Miss pretty princess would never work with the dangerous components and Makoto would be stuck doing two-person labs by himself. Thankfully other’s in the room would pick up for her slack, much to her disappointment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful with the acid, Makoto. You wouldn’t want to be fried on your face, forced to be clad in a mask. I don’t think the Phantom of the Opera look would suit you dear.” She purred, twirling her hair around in her finger excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah uh- wouldn’t like that either…” he focused intently on the magic happening in front of him, “Press stop!” His head snapped to face her, eyeing her general hand direction, upset to discover the lack of stopwatch in them. “Hey um- you were… you were supposed to time that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” She very obviously faked a surprised tone, “why, my bad Makoto, it seems you will have to redo the experiment.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto sulked, the goggles slipping down his nose a little. Flashbacks to the safety video they had been shown smacked him in the face, and he adjusted them back into place. “Y’know I think I might just get the work from someone else…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Following the in-character giggle, was a very different inflection of “Oh so you’re a little bitch?” Which then seeing that Makoto’s back shivered and he was sufficiently intimidated, she giggled again. With the normal voice, or at least the one she used most often, she once again asked, “redo the lab experiment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that point Makoto feared he might not have had a choice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>——</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whiplash followed him throughout the day, and reached its halt with his last class, literature and composition. All in all, a calm class, reading books, writing about reading books. Chill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Partner in this class was Kyoko. They didn’t speak much, at least they didn’t before he got an assignment from her father, but overall she was cool and collected. Funnily enough she was incredibly academic savvy, but not not so much when it came to pure fiction. Most of highschool he would’ve upheld her as some super logical savant prodigy, cunning and capable enough to do anything. But here she was, struggling with something. Creating creative writing pieces. Of course she could pick apart any text, pointing out rhetorical devices and theming, author’s intentions, syntax, all of the gobbly gook that Makoto would need to spend a good long moment on for comprehension. But just fun things, write based on a prompt, create budding stories, she struggled. She had all of the pieces nailed but to create something new out of nothing, she just couldn’t. Everything she’d write would be obvious stealing of other works. Not that he blamed her, she wasn’t Toko of course, but it made her human. He liked seeing the less-perfect side of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re staring at me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh-? I am? My bad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t like him seeing the less-perfect side of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>——</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that was almost the close of Makoto’s academic day. It was at least his classes. He’d need time to prep a plan of how he was going to do the vlog. What specifically to show, how much he wanted to show. Chihiro had kindly offered to help him with the video editing, and getting a social media platform up and running for the vlog. But for now, he got through another day at Hope’s Peak. All that was between him and relaxing with friends, and more importantly his bed, was study group. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Self Projection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oops, don’t we all have incel moments, and stupid overreactions?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for taking so long! Finished the Haruspex route on Pathologic Classic HD and it sucked my soul away. Brain constantly flip flopping between the two fandoms.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Makoto finally left his last class of the day and put everything back in his locker. His eyes intently focused on the dial of the lock, often messing up the combination in trying to go too fast. Sometimes even if he did get the combination right the locker just wouldn’t open, having to jiggle the handle around until it eventually gave out and let him in. Unfortunately this was such an occasion, and Makoto was furiously wiggling the handle, flinging his arm around to get it to open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo! Makoto!” Sayaka skipped on over, leaning in and tilting her head to catch a peek of Makoto’s ‘fail-proof’ technique. “Mind if I put this on your locker? It’s a campaign poster. I’m running for office!” And she showed off the print out illustration to him. Her face front and center, big block letters proclaiming her the right pick for student council secretary. “I got your vote right? I’d go for higher but Ishimaru is running for student body President. I think we all know how that’s going to turn out.” She sighed but continued smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah of course! I think you’d make a great secretary. You totally got me through freshman year. I would’ve been a lost cause!” He fumbled with the handle more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh pshhh- you flatter me too much…” she looked at his pathetic attempts at getting into the locker, “Speaking of a lost cause.. do you need any help–?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no- I got this! It just does this everytime.” He waved off her advances. In response Sayaka raised an eyebrow at him, an incredibly judgey face. Sighing, he ultimately backed down and let her take over. Putting her hand over the handle and yanking it upwards. Unsurprisingly it didn’t open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s your locker combination?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The very distinct pitter patter of boots hitting the floor echoed down the hallway, projection aiming directly for the two’s location. Not fast enough to be running, he wouldn’t dare, but definite speed walking. “No sharing your locker combinations with other students!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck it was Taka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, aren’t you two supposed to be in the dining hall right now?” He stopped besides Sayaka, hands on his hips and head tilted as he eyed the situation. At least he didn’t lecture them on the importance of keeping locker combinations a secret because people will steal your stuff and that’s not good and blah blah blah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were on our way, but he can’t get his locker open.” Sayaka gestured at the defeated Makoto on his knees in front of the locker, if there was more time, Director Maizono would put some teardrops in his eyes to finish the scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taka scratched behind his ear and after finishing his pondering he reached into his shirt, pulling out a lanyard with “Hope’s Peak Academy Hall Monitor” printed across it. Also attached to it was an ID with his face, but most relevantly, a key. “Don’t get used to this. If this happens again come get me and we’ll devise a method to opening your locker. Perhaps getting it fixed or replaced as well… Why haven’t you told me before Makoto?” He frowned.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I just didn’t think it was that big of a deal– thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taka twisted the key into the dial of the locker, which was followed by a click, and finally the locker was opened. Makoto bent down to put certain books back, file some papers around between notebooks and folders and binders. Upon finishing he stood back up and redialed his combination so that next time the process would be less grueling. Giving the two a smile, he was ready to march on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wait Makoto– can I still put this on there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh yeah, go for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayaka plastered the poster onto Makoto’s locker with some tape, aligning it just below the holes at the top of the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Ms. Maizono, you’re running for secretary?” He laughed very bluntly, though not intentionally dismissive, “You have some tough competition! I heard Toko Fukawa is running as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Psh, she just wants to get close with Byakuya if he wins president.” Sayaka huffed. “I couldn’t see her cooperating with anyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well thankfully they both won’t. I’m confident that our class would vote correctly. I, for one, would much rather work with someone as diligent as yourself than Fukawa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She brushed her hair behind her ear, “Same to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So um– Hina and Sakura are probably waiting for us!” Makoto interjected. The other two snapped their attention to his direction, finally with all materials gathered, and with that they finally started headed out to study group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Study Group wasn’t anything special. Ishimaru got approval to start it as a peer tutoring service, but it ultimately just became a hangout spot for their group to do work together, ensuring no one slacked off. Though the initial objective was somewhat achieved thanks in part to Hagakure. Taka made it his personal mission to uphold Hiro to a standard which he could graduate. No more being held back for Mr. Hagakure. Mr. Magic Man would graduate whether he liked it or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I need everyone to sign the attendance sheet and record the time you signed it… I see Yasuhiro is late, again.” Taka already was brewing some very choice words for him when he arrived. Everyone gathered around the clipboard which held the attendance sheet, signing with the designated. Upon everyone finishing, they each took a seat and put their homework papers onto the table. It looked like they all shared the braincell of the day, each taking out the math work they’d been assigned. Each individual got to work on their respective homework problems. Makoto and Sayaka, not entirely sure how the lesson worked, were both receiving assistance from a very condescending Taka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you this would happen if you didn’t pay attention.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re sorry Taka! It won’t happen again.” Sayaka assured, in a very purposefully soft innocent voice. Thankfully it was enough to quell him for now. He carried on explaining how matrix substitution or something worked. Makoto half payed attention, more focused on staring at Sayaka. He knew she was absorbed in trying to catch up, so surely she wouldn’t notice him peeking at her. She just had a certain air about her that made Makoto giggly and unlike himself. She was adorable and had such an impressive drive. Just by hearing her stories of struggle and success could inspire him to work harder than he had before. The way she was so thoughtful and charming and funny and– oh god Makoto’s face was turning red. He mentally snapped at himself. ‘Stop being a creep! Get back to work!’. Of course there also was the fact he had already been friendzoned. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course </span>
  </em>
  <span>he respected that! She has the right to be with whoever she wants! Or even to not be with anyone at all! Her autonomy, her rules, her way! Makoto pinched his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey ‘Koto, you ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um– yeah! Yeah ha ha. I’m all good— just this problem is frustrating.” He mustered up a big grin, and a thumbs up. She continued working with Taka, but he knew that she knew exactly what was going through his mind. Maybe she knew that he knew, that she knew, that he knew– god this sucked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makoto, do you need help?” Taka leaned backwards and spoke past the girl between them, “If you’re not understanding it or need assistance, I’m always here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thank you, I’m good. I got this.” And the two next to him carried on with a particularly complicated problem. Looking over at the two he couldn’t help but notice the way she interacted with Taka. Her mannerisms slightly changed from how she had interacted with him before. Not as much calculation and merely acting kind to fulfill a front she wanted to project. She smiled just a bit more genuinely when talking with him, ever since Taka started giving her a bit more leeway, and becoming involved with her life with more tutoring and student council shit. This was all his fault too! He brought her to this group. He’s his social coach. It was bound to happen! Two hard working individuals? Of course they deserve each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh lord he sounded like an incel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto let his head fall onto the table, cradling the blow with his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you really having that much trouble Makoto? I told you this would happen if you got sidetracked and didn’t pay attention in class.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah yeah. I know.” Makoto groaned, absolutely wallowing in his own inadequacy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Kiyotaka slammed his fist onto the table, creating a loud thud, catching everyone’s attention. “That’s no way to respond! There’s no need to sass me for trying to improve your conduct!” He shouted, very genuinely upset. “I won’t stand here and watch you flounder because you are succumbing to your own lack of discipline! You have so much more to offer than shirking off responsibility!” Sakura stood up and calmly walked to Taka, attempting to calm him down by placing her hand on his shoulder. The moment her palm touched the fabric of his blazer his body snapped, and he was suddenly very aware of them all staring at him. A very intense moment of self reflection, subsequent embarrassment, and he sat down. A heavy air overtook the room, making everyone suddenly squirmy. Ishimaru refused to look up from the select spot he had chosen to focus his gaze on the table, unable to meet anyone’s eyes, lest they be judging him. The silence hung in the room, bystanders not wishing to blurt out obnoxiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course not every bustandard is smart enough to pick up on the wavelength. Hiro finally busted into the scene, with a plate full of snacks. “Yo! Sorry for being late. Was already running behind and stopped to get you guys some stuff to make up for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And all was put right in the world by the presence of snack food. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yikes Makoto might’ve been a bit ooc, I apologize. But you can’t tell me, Makoto who got super creepy about smelling Sayaka’s bed would be a little bit incel-y if the despair hadn’t happened. Maybe I need to stop writing this shit around 1am. </p><p>All locker troubles are directly from my experience getting a shitty locker EVERY year. I used my locker ONCE junior year. I truly brought all my books to and from school each day.</p><p>ALSO I DREW SOME DOODLES FOR THIS HEHE<br/>https://future-blackmail-material.tumblr.com/post/623190912604028928/some-doodles</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>